leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Wdrei, the Jumbler
Abilities > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * > * <> |targeting='Jumble!' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Any passive that "grants" a stat, such as Manamune/Muramana, is changed by this passive, but any ability that "increases" a stat, such as Rabadon's Deathcap, continues to increase that stat ** If it does not say, such as with Cinderhulk and Sterak's Gage, it considered to be granted, and calculates how much of the changed stat to give based on the stat that it normally is based off of }} Wdrei throws out a disk to a target location that lasts for 2 minutes or until an enemy or Wdrei walks on top of it. After a delay when an enemy or Wdrei walks off of a disk, it explodes, sending 45 projectiles in a 135 degree cone that travel for twice the enemy's or Wdrei's movement speed in the direction they were walking, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. Projectiles beyond the tenth do not deal damage. Getting hit by five or more projectiles slows the target. |description2 = If two traps are placed on top of each other, the first explodes, sending its projectiles out in all directions. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |range=650 |costtype = mana |targeting='Scatter!' is an area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage, but the fifth projectile will still slow. |additional= * This only spawns one Chaos! orb per enemy hit, not per projectile that hits. }} When Wdrei deals damage, he spawns a small ball in a random place the target which lasts for 2 seconds and explodes on contact with enemies, dealing magic damage in an area around it. This does not apply spell effects. |description2 = Wdrei marks a target for 5 seconds. Wdrei gains 150% attack speed against marked targets and deals extra magic damage to them each attack. Additionally, each time they take damage, they send a bolt out in a direction from a point that rotates around them once every second, marking the first enemy hit with this debuff for its current remaining duration. Marking five different enemies refreshes the duration and causes Wdrei's next attack to deal bonus damage in an around the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} |cost=20 |costtype=mana |range=575 |cooldown = 15 |targeting='Chaos!' is a single-target ability. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the mark. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= * Only the proc damage applies spell effects }} After Wdrei's first critical strike, his crit damage is increased by 1% to 3% for every attack that does not crit and lowers by 2% every time he does crit. His current crit damage is shown on his buff bar. |description2 = Wdrei's next three attacks are guaranteed to crit, increasing the crit damage reduction from this passive to 5%. If he attacks the same target with all three guaranteed crits, he is healed and deals physical damage to enemies the target, but does not apply this damage to his target. Pets and monsters are dealt twice this damage, and non-pet minions are dealt 5 times the damage. |leveling2 = missing health)}} % target missing health}} |cost = 50 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 7 after the effect ends |targeting='Disorder!' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Other champions within range are linked to two other champions on cast. Every 1.5 seconds, for 7.5 seconds, linked champions are teleported to the location of the champion they are linked to while the champion they are linked from teleports to their location. Wdrei's laugh can be heard globally and Wdrei is rooted during this time, but has his attack and cast ranges are increased and he deals more damage to champions who are linked to another champion. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range= |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Medley!' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the champion with a spell shield from being linked. |additional= * Deaths cause the two linked champion of the dead person to link together. }} Changelog V0.1 * Created V0.2 * W ** Active on-hit damage 10 / 35 / 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 > % bonus AD)}} ** Active proc damage 10 / 35 / 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 > ** Passive ball duration 5 seconds > 2 seconds * E passive now shows his current crit damage on his buff bar V0.3 * Passive " > " > " > " V0.4 * W mark transfer pure RNG > spawn location now rotates around the target once every second * E execute target bonus health scaling > V0.5 * Q ** Damage > ** Take damage from 1 projectile > up to 10 projectiles ** Slows on the second projectile > fifth projectile * E ** Proc execute removed ** Proc now deals % target missing health}} physical damage ** Now states in the tool tip that this damage does not hit the target of attacks that he procced it with *** This was just adding clarity to the tooltip, it always never applied to the target V0.6 * R damage increase now only applies to champions switched by his ult in the last three seconds * Added some stuff to ability info of P, Q, W V0.7 * R ** Swapping no longer pure RNG *** Instead, on cast, all other champions are linked to one another so no two champions are linked to two other champions, and they are ported to the location of the champion they are linked to while the champion they are linked from ports to their location ** Swapping now works at all ranges and anyone who enters the range late is not added to the chain Category:Custom champions